poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meanwhile/Thomas finds Wyldstyle
This is how meanwhile and Thomas finds Wyldstyle goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. another universe Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Twi. Where is your birthday at? Sci-Twi: 1st of July. Sci-Ryan: Mine is on 6th of May, Twilight. Sci-Twi: I know. Thomas is puffing along when he rolls over something Matau T. Monkey: Did you hit something, Thomas? rolls backwards and sees a tiny leg of a LEGO figuren Matau T. Monkey: What did you see, Thomas? Thomas: A leg of a LEGO figure. Matau T. Monkey: I hope it's OK.a LEGO figure out of the ground Oh look. I think it's a nice looking toy. the figure moves LEGO Figure: Hi. Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! It's alive!! drops the figure and it reattaches it's leg LEGO Figure: Thanks for dropping by to run me over. Thomas: I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going. LEGO Figure: It's ok, Thomas. And going by your monkey's experiences, I'll forgive you. scratches his head and Thomas smiles Matau T. Monkey: Who are you, little toy? Wlydstyle: My friend. I'm Wyldstyle and I'm not a DJ. gasps Matau T. Monkey: Nice to meet you, Wyldstyle. I'm Matau T. Monkey. Leader of Matau and the Skylanders and apprentice of my master, Ryan F-Freeman. I like to refer to my friend as Master Ryan. Wyldstyle: Nice to meet you, Matau. two heroes smile Matau T. Monkey: Wyldstyle. This is my master's friend Thomas the Tank Engine. Also known as OpThomas Prime. smiles Thomas: Wow! Ryan did the right thing refusing to tell Fracture about me. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. And boy, was he angry? Thomas: I know. So what brings you here, Wyldstyle? Wyldstyle: Ok, Thomas. I was on my way to Cloud Cuckooland for a party but now I can't because some portal brought me here. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe my friend Master Ryan can help. This Morro guy can't be trusted like a pony who tried to make everypony the same by replacing their cutie marks with equal signs. giggles Matau T. Monkey: I said "everypony" instead of "everybody". Didn't I? nods and then a portal to the Autobot Base opens up Thomas: Wow. Matau. Carry Wyldstyle to the portal please. Matua T. Monkey: Yes, OpThomas Prime. in the Autobot Base Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Morro is so tight and yet... I didn't trust him or his ghost friends. shrugs Evil Ryan: If Makuta is with Morro, he'll be exterminated. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But Morro is reformed somehow. I can't forget what Sunset and Cody did at the Fall Formal. Sci-Ryan: If Ivy is at Cloud Cuckooland, she can help you. Mal never forgive my friend Flain for what he did. Bertram T. Monkey: If only Cliffjumper was here. I recovered what remain of him. Sci-Ryan: I could build a new body for him. I hate Makuta. It can't be for no reason. I don't trust Morro. Evil Ryan: You don't trust Morro? scoffs Fluttershy must think that we're in a different dimension where everything is opposite. snap "How do you do? I'm Opposite Evil Ryan, and I think Sci-Ryan can trust Morro on this adventure. I'm sure I had fun with them." Opposite Fluttershy: Well, guess what, techno-organic siren?! I'm Opposite Fluttershy, and I'm sick of being nice and quiet all the time! Ryan snaps his fingers and the scene went to normal Ryan F-Freeman: What was that? Evil Ryan: Something Discord taught me after he did the same to you, Ryan. smiles and looks at a LEGO minifigure Ryan F-Freeman: it up Look guys. It's a little LEGO toy. Discord: That's nice, Ryan. into his Princess Odette outfit I think that toy is fine like Sci-Ryan's friendship with Odette. Don't you think? Far longer than forever~ Wyldstyle: That's some nice singing. Ryan F-Freeman: and drops Wyldstyle It's... alive. And talking. Sci-Ryan: You think so? You know who that is? Ryan F-Freeman: Wyldstyle? Wyldstyle: Ryan? Sci-Ryan: You know him? Sci-Twi I think I can trust Morro and Gaia Everfree on this one. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wyldstyle. I'm so happy you are here and say. You look a bit smaller then the last time we met. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan